


the good, the righteous, the gold

by darkside_cookies



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, episode s08e04, i had to write something sweet to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkside_cookies/pseuds/darkside_cookies
Summary: Afterwards, they lay together, pressed close beneath the furs.[some after sex cuddling and general softness]





	the good, the righteous, the gold

**Author's Note:**

> i hated this episode 
> 
> what's the point of having a sex scene if there is no after sex cuddling? where is the romance? where is the softness?
> 
> this is actually the first time I write anything in english and I was a little bit (a lot) self-conscious of posting it but my lovely friend and beta [adastreia_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adastreia_writes/pseuds/adastreia_writes) helped me fix all of the errors and was so supportive of this little bit of writing that I'm actually looking forward to practice my english more, thank you love

Afterwards, they lay together, pressed close beneath the furs. Skin to skin. Jaime still feels dazed, stunned with happiness, breathless and exhausted like in the aftermath of a good fight. And still, this doesn’t feel like the fleeting satisfaction of a victory, it reaches deeper within him, he feels warm all over and content. He traces his fingertips along Brienne’s arm and breathes in at the pleased sound she makes while he kisses her, slowly and leisurely. She smiles. And he smiles back. They kiss again.

“You should thank me,” he says, quietly.

“Thank you?” she asks. Her cheeks are still red. She got all red and shy when he started kissing her body, from top to bottom, her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her neck, her belly, between her legs, and then she got used to the intimacy and pressed him against the mattress. Now her cheeks are still red, but maybe it’s because of the temperature. The room is too hot. The space under the furs too, what with all the body heat. “Why?”

“Because the next time we play this game,” he answers, “you won’t have to drink.”

She looks at him funnily. Maybe his face is red too.

“I suppose I won’t.”

“Maybe that’s a shame. You looked good while drunk. You laughed a lot. You look good when you laugh.” He wraps his arms around her waist, dragging her closer, as close as they can get, her leg is pressed between his own, trapped there.

“Jaime,” she says, exasperated, “are you still drunk?”

“No.” He kisses her. “I don’t think so.” He feels disorientated though. He wants to kiss her again and he does. He can kiss her as much as he wants now.

   The fire crackles and Jaime thinks he should get up and get them both a cup of this Dornish wine. They should make a toast in celebration; to a virginity lost, to a relationship found. But he restrains himself. Wine makes him do foolish things, it seems; complain about the heat, try to take another person’s shirt off. Getting Brienne to kiss him too, getting Brienne to lay with him, to hold him. She’s so warm. He feels so warm. He hopes they can do this again and again and again, when they are not drunk, when it’s day, when there are no wars to be fought. 

“And I should thank you too,” he says after a while.

   She doesn’t ask why and he’s thankful for it. He doesn’t think he could explain it, if she asks. This, all of this, what happened today, what happened during all those years, how she makes him feel, that he can’t explain. He doesn’t understand it either. He only understands this: if Cersei brings out the worst part of him, if she brings out the vile, then Brienne brings out the good, the righteous, the gold. She brings out that which he didn’t believe he possessed. He has to thank her for that. He has to.

“Thank you,” he says and kisses her again. And again. And again. “Thank you.”


End file.
